A New Take On Darkest Powers
by zombie girl jinx
Summary: So I intend to do a gender bender fanfiction using characters from Kelly Armstrong's Darkest Powers but here's the catch: I won't post it if you don't want it. I need at least 10 reviews telling me that this story is wanted. Intel then I will not upload the next chapter. Look inside for the real summery.
1. Chapter 2

Okay, so here is my plot in a nut shell. Calvin (Chloe) is an average everyday teen, very average. He goes to school, has hobbies, and fits in. Intel they shows up: Dalia (Derek) and Selena (Simon). These girls are not-so-average not-so-everyday teens. And they're here to turn Calvin's world upside down. You see, in less they track down and turn in 10 supernaturals to a mysterious corporation of scientists that call themselves the Edison Group their mother will be killed. And the punch line? Calvin is one of the ten. But what happens when romance comes into play?


	2. Chapter 3

**Originally I was going to post nothing Intel I got the 10 reviews but then I realized (A bit late) that few people want a fanfiction they haven't even sampled yet so here's the first chapter**

"Calvin! We're leaving now dear, come kiss mommy and daddy goodbye!" A high voice calls. My little face turns away from the TV to see my mother standing in the in the hall checking herself over in the ornate mirror that hangs there. Slipping down to the floor without falling over ( a huge task I assure you) and quickly making my way over to stand at her feet my tiny 4 year old self waits with a pout for her to finish with her makeup. Intel a large pair of hands lift me into the air from behind, flying me this way and that. I squeal with delight, trusting those hands not to drop me. "There's my big guy! How're the Rangers holding up?" My father asks, his face a near perfect match of my own. "Okay, but Pink's always getting hurt." I reply while he holds me up in his arms. I stick my tongue out at the cheesy show. Even from here you can see the pathetic battle raging on in my absence. "Mmmm, that's nice dear." My mother says distractedly, finally turning from her beautiful reflection to my father. "Let's go Henry, we're late as it is." She pecks me on the cheek so quickly it startles me, as I had already tuned back into the World of Ranger.

"You remember how to use the phone, dear?" She asks seriously. She had spent almost a week teaching me how in preparation of tonight. I nod my little head proudly.

"And if something bad happens who do you call?" She persists.

"9-1-1, and I go hide in the living room, and I wait for a nice man with a badge to tell me it's okay to come out." I say, hoping that was all of it.

"Good, we'll be back at 10, baby. In case your still up." She says with another quick peck, motioning for my dad to follow her to the door. "Got to go now, big guy. I love you." He says to me, putting me down as a figure appears from the kitchen. "I've got everything under control here Mr. Saunders, you have nothing to worry about." Some weird girl with braces, glasses, and a brown pony tail says." I'll hold you to that." My dad chuckles and bends down to kiss the top of my head one last time.

20 minutes later and everything is not under control.

I'm peering down a long flight of dark steps that lead to the basement while my babysitter, Becky, tries to salvage our charred dinner in the kitchen. She wants me to bring us sodas even though I told her I'm not aloud downstairs. She's mean and stupid and I don't like it downstairs! "I want water!" I call to her, not so much as taking the first step. "Then please grab one for me Calvin." Her irritated voice calls back. My little face screws up in fear and anger as I swing my gaze back down the dark flight. I know I can't reach, but I try to flip the light on anyway. Sure enough I'm creeping blindly down the wooden steps a few fearful moments later.

_CRRRRREEEKKK!_

I freeze. Slowly looking back up to see a pair of feet standing in the door way to the basement. "B-Be-cky?" I call quietly. No answer, the feet just stand there. Then the door closes and the lights come on. In the next moment I'm screaming, and the feet come barreling toward me at the sound of it. I whip around, throwing caution to the breeze and running as fast down the stairs as my tiny legs can carry me. "Calvin!" Becky shouts from above, the sound of the door rattling uselessly follows me as I trip down the remainder of the stairs. I land in a painful heap while Becky's shouts become more and more panicked. With a gasp of pain and tears spilling down my cheeks I sit up to look back up at my pursuer. But he's gone. "Calvin! Open the door Calvin! THIS ISNT FUNNY!" I Hiccup as I cry, not wanting to move. My knee hurts and I'm more scared then I've ever been. "There's my big guy." A cold voice says behind me. I scream- try to run- but large mucky hands close around me lifting me into the air and dropping me into darkness.


	3. Chapter 4

**I'm back, and with a sun burn! Also I brought you a gift... a new chapter! Enjoy, but please leave a review. Even a simple good/bad would help me so much! Love you all anyway, now on with the show!**

"Dude, you look like you were run over by a truck." Was the first thing I heard at school today. Meaning, obviously, that I have first period with my friend-Tony (**Tori- I know her name is Victoria but I thought Victor was unfairly close to the real name compared to the other characters**)**. **You couldn't imagine two people less alike that us. What with the black hoodie he always wore, miss matched metal accessories, daily skinny jeans that were purple today, and markered congresses that bore multiple band named-Tony was borderline goth. I, on the other hand, wasn't even his opposite. I'm not really anything, just wallpaper. Nothing about me seems to stick out, verses Tony's internal need to stick out in every way. So It's no surprise that we hated each other when we first met. But Tony's old best friend had been my friend to, so when he moved away 3 months ago we just sorta... made peace. Now we were here and talking through Mr. Bell's morning lecture. Well, Tony was talking anyway. I was pretty much comatose at that point.

"- So then the guy's head gets blown off, great gore for a music video by the way, and the chick just starts laughing. That's it! I mean come on! It's cool and all but it's got nothing to do with the lyrics. Cal? Cal, are you even breathing?" I mean to say that I was indeed breathing and grateful for his _overwhelming_ worry but all that came out was a grunt that sounded like a tired lap-dog. Tony just laughed under his breath. "If you're that tied you could just skip." He whispered playfully. I open my eyes to give him the look. The look that says I don't want to die by grounded-till-collage boredom. The look that says my spotless - and yes, ever dull- record likes the way it is. He razed is eyebrow, smirking at me, and said the magic words- "Afraid of what mama will do to ya, munchkin?" I know. How could I be stupid enough to fall for that? What a lame taunt. Is this guy serious? The list goes on- but you know what? I was ticked, tired, and sick of being the goody-two-shoes kid. Call it teenage angst.

"Hell no, so do we wait for class to be over or what?"

Tony's face was priceless. Shock quickly fallowed almost giddy glee. "You serious, Cal?" he whispered. I tried to look as defiant as possible "Yeah, weren't you?" I get the feeling I didn't pull it off well. But it must have been good enough for him, because he turned toward me with mischief in his eyes. "Normally you can just ask to go to the bathroom and make a run for it from there, but if you want a ride home we're going to have to wait for class to be out." In the few moments it took for him to say all of that my resolve had all but shriveled up and blown away in the metaphorical wind. I tried to push the lump of dread that was forming in my stomach down and almost managed it. But I had that goody-two-shoes record for a reason, I'm no rebel kid. I don't get a rush from breaking the rules. I get grounded, and that sucks.

Still though... it's not like I don't have a good reason not to be in class. By the time the bell rings Tony has already covered for me twice as I'd nodded of when asked a question. It should be illegal to have math first thing in the morning by the way. As we head for the parking lot it starts to bother me. I shouldn't be _this_ tired. Even someone who's pulled an all-nighter would be more alert than I am. I can't remember let alone count how many times I almost ran head first into someone in the hall. I'm dead on my feet, then on my rear end as the hard rock Tony plays in his car slowly fades away. Sleep washes over me, dragging me down...down...into darkness.


	4. Chapter 5

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I admit to being a bit sulky that I only have four reviews. I'm a new author guys, give me a bit more reassurance would you? Tell me what made you laugh, what you thought could be better or wasn't written as well, and please-please- let me know you are reading. I feel a bit small.**

**As for FrostoftheNight, Guest, Katie1302, and randomGuest I love you **

**much I could explode. So I hereby bestow a new chapter in dedication to you.**

**And also check out my profile to read a new poem I just wrote, let me know what you think because that poem means a lot to me. Now on to the story...**

"Class! Class, settle down! Alright I need your attention for a few moments because I have exciting news." Mrs. Thompson called out at 3rd period the very same day that Calvin skipped his first day of school. The class, which still wasn't very quiet at all, did manage to turn their eyes on the elderly woman that stood at the front of the room. Mrs. Thompson was a stern little hobbit of a history teacher who was the last sort of person to enjoy something exciting . In fact she had been rather startled and peeved the last time her students had thrown her a surprise birthday party (All her students liked her because she didn't give out homework whenever she could avoid it- "What makes you think I want to grade all that? I'd rather eat a thumb tack.")

But much to their surprise she was grinning. "I want you to all put you best feet forward and give a big welcome to our newest students." Then, as though they had been lessoning for this queue, the door swung open wide to reveal two girls no one there had ever seen before. The first to enter was a rather small Korean girl, with beautiful blond hair that fell all the way to her slender waist, and dark almond eyes. A smile played on her pretty lips as she came to a stop beside Mrs. Thompson. The second girl could not have been more of a contrast. She was tall and rather wild looking, what with her long mane of ink black hair that fell in her face and reached to the bottom of her shoulder blades, as well as the sharp glare of her otherwise very beautiful emerald green eyes. As she came to a stop beside the first girl another comparison leaped imminently into the minds of the class. The Korean girl wore bright rather summery fashion that revealed her thin pale skinned figure whereas the wild looking girl wore dark and rather baggy clothes. From her sharp featured face it was obvious she wasn't porky or anything, but her cloths gave off a shapelessness to her (though this was a complete illusion, unknown to them she was very shapely indeed).

"Hello all, I'm Selena. It's nice to meet you. " Said the first girl cheerily. The class gave varyingly enthusiastic greetings, the happiest all coming from the boys in class.

"Hey," Said the second girl in a rich voice that was obviously not very pleased. Selena gave the girl a nudge without taking her eyes of the crowd, as though she had long ago become used to the wild-looking-girl's attitude toward strangers. Which she had. The wild girl signed quietly. "My name is Dalia." she said shortly.

After being forced to tell a bit about themselves (or so Dalia felt) they were assigned seats near the back while the others quickly reassumed taking. Only this time everyone was trying to get one person's attention. Selena's, because Dalia was looking even more fierce than when she had entered the room. And as the lights turned off and the history documentary flickered to life at the front of the class the two sisters shared a very serious look.

Unknown to the class Selena and Dalia had come here hunting.

Problem was: their game wasn't here.


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey there readers, I'm back with a new chapter. And by the lovely Katie1302's request I tried to make this one a little longer.**

**A big thank you to all my reviewers **

**Katie1302, **

**FrostoftheNight,**

**YellowHairedMonster, **

**born2danceforeve, **

**Guest,**

**and randomGuest.**

**I prize your words of support more than I can say (Snifflez) you guys are the best. Now on with the show!**

I was drifting. Peaceful and content without a care in the world. Enjoying the sensation for a few long moments my eyes fluttered open groggily to see...nothing. All around me was swirling white fog. _Wait- What?_

I didn't remember dying, but then again I didn't really seem to remember anything at all. It was like cotton was clogging up my brain. _Where am I?_ I thought. Strangely I wasn't panicking, that peaceful sensation still kept a strong hand on me. So much so that I failed to notice that the white fog was clearing until it was all gone. 

I was standing in an unfamiliar hall with people rushing past me in both directions, nurses, I realized. There was a odd scent in the air. Like old musk and the stale sterile stench of hospital. A retirement center. As I took in the green tiles, bad lighting, and the squeaking sound of wheelchairs that needed oiling I felt an odd tugging sensation in my gut. I looked down, almost expecting a small child to be there pulling at my shirt. There was nothing. But I felt it again, and again. _Why fight it?_

I walked forward, down the hall, to spot a small cluster of people standing outside yet another white door. The tugging was so insistent it was almost a aching lurch at this point. 

"She doesn't have much time left, the poor fragile thing." A doctor said. For some reason I found it funny._ You're one to talk, porky._ He was a wrinkled, pot-bellied old man with veins throbbing in his head and milky eyes gazing sadly at one of the nurses. "Come on then, time to tell the family." The group shuffled away with their heads bent down slightly, but I hardly took notice. It was obvious now that the tugging was me leading here. And without really thinking I walked forward and through the door. It was much nicer inside the room than out. 

What first met my eyes was the cream colored walls, bathed in light by a large finely draped window that opened the left of the room to a small green patch and lots of sunny sky. The entire space was furnished with old fashion picture frames, and comfy looking arm chairs stood guard around an elegant wooden bed. An ancient looking old woman lay resting there, hooked up to several machines with tubes running in and out of her and the bleeping of the heart monitor going off irregularly. 

I felt sad.

It didn't really matter that I had no idea who she was, hearing her weakened breath rattle around in her lungs was almost more than I could take. _Don't give up, you can make it..._ I prayed, but even in my head I knew it was a lie. She was done. I came to a stop beside her bed, falling into a chair an watching her with dread in my bones. 

And as her chest heaved up with a final rasping breath the thunderous little note of the monitor cut through to my very heart...

"CAL! Wake up man!" I sat bolt upright to find myself face to wide-eyed-face with a terrified looking Tony. "Wh-What!?" I sputtered. His whole body seemed to sag with relief."Shit man, don't ever pull that crap again. I was a second away from taking you to the hospital." He sighed as I registered a feint stinging on my check. He'd been doing a lot more than just _telling_ me to wake up.

"What happened?- the old lady?- Why did you-?" I started, but he cut me off.

"Cal you. would. not. wake. up. Okay? You really freaked me out, I thought you'd gone into a coma or something...Are you like, sick or...?" He asked. "No! No I-I'm f-fine. Seriously, I'm just t-tired is all." I said, cursing my stutter because Tony didn't look reassured in the least.

I sighed "I'll ask my uncle about it or something, deal?" (My uncle is a doctor.)

He settled me with a withering glare for a moment before relenting. "Fine, but you'd better. Imagine if your passed out on the stairs or something." Grimacing at the strangely graphic mental image that popped into mind I swing open the rusty door or his car. "I'll see you later Tony. Thanks for the ride."

Feeling even more like rode kill than before my coma-nap I hauled myself out of his car, through the lobby, and onto the elevator. Safely leaning on the back wall of the large metal basket I let myself think back to my dream. That poor old lady...

The doors swung open with a beep and before I know how I got there I was collapsing into the fluffy embrace of my bed. _No more dreams. Please! I just want to sleep..._ Oddly, I felt as though my wish was being granted and that sweet sleep was on its way.

Just as the door opened loudly downstairs and Annette's voice sounded like a trumpet.

_Oh, fantastic. I forgot about her..._


	6. Chapter 7

**I am so so so sooo sorry about the long wait:( but I have an awesome excuse, my Mother just got married! And to a super great guy, but mom was kind of a bride-zilla so I've been busting my #$ for about a week or so...Not the best conditions to be writing under. I hope you'll forgive me loving readers?**

**A huge shout out to bluefire321, alwaysreading25, MyFallenAngel13, FrostoftheNight, Katie1302, YellowHairedMonster, and born2danceforeve**

**I love you guys and gals3! And look, I have more than the ten reviews I originally asked for! **

**Now on with the show!:)**

It turns out you can get a lot of sleep in two hours, even in the harshest of conditions. Like, say, an old crown shouting herself horse at you none-stop?

It can be done, and I can prove it.

By the time Annette was done I was feeling much better, which was good because I had been assigned car washing duty, been told to clean my room within an inch of its life, given the task of cleaning the kitchen after dinner, told to sweep and mop the floor, and wash down the windows. I found it funny that my punishment was everything she'd been putting off for weeks on end, but thought it better not to mention that. There was the added bonus of Annette calling my mother.

I didn't know what to think about that. On one hand I doubted she would do anything about it. On the other, we don't talk much and having her think I'm going all delinquent isn't very appealing ether.

So with a bucket and rag in hand I trudged down stairs to the parking garage with Annette's keys jingling in my pocket. Technically I can't drive yet, but what are the chances I'd get arrested on the way to the curb? Annette's little Honda was red, pathetically old, and gave only a feeble dull shine in the garage light.

"Hey there, new neighbor!" A high voice called.

Startled, I whirled around to see a small, very cute, Korean girl standing at the back of a silver SUV with luggage at her feet. She had long golden hair and warm, and laughing almond eyes...

"N-neighbor?" I stuttered.

She nodded and hefted one of the bags, which was pink. "You live here, right?"

I nodded stupidly as she made her way over, forced to lean slightly to the left under the weight of her bags. She put them down again when she got close enough so as to free her hand to shake. I took it, her hands were soft and cool.

"I'm Selena." She said with a smile.

"Calvin. " I replied, thankful for no stutter.

"Well it's good to meet you Cal, D'you go to School here?" Selena asked sweetly.

"Y-yeah, uh, Ridgehill High."

"Great! I just started today, guess that means I'll be see you around Cal." She said, lifting her bags once more.

"I could help with th-those if you want." I offered quickly.

"I got it, thanks though." She said brightly, walking away with a little sway in her hips and a click-click of heels.

Blinking at all the ups and downs my day was taking I opened Annette's and car slid into the driver's seat, praying I hadn't sounded like an idiot to Selena. I tried to put the bucket on the passenger's side.

But something was already there. A very mind scaring something.

Oh. My. God.

I ran out of that garage like death was chasing me. _I'm never skipping again. Never._


	7. Chapter 8

**I have no excuse for how long it has taken me to write except for the usual stress of day to day life. I'm really super sorry about that, but I'm super excited for all the reviews I got on that last chapter! Which only adds to my guilt... but you guys rock so here's a cyber hug. *hugs***

**Thank you to Katie 1302, FrostoftheNight, born2danceforeve,YellowHairedMonster, alwaysreading25, bluefire321, jenaca, MyFallenAngel13, and XX-Fire-Girl-XX. There are those of you who are new and some of you that have given me words of encouragement from the beginning but I appreciate all of you so much more than I can put into words. *Snifflez* **

**So I also feel like a total d* # for doing this but another reason I haven't updated is because I'm unsure as to introduce Dalia and Calvin to each other. So the good news is that if you leave another review with your vote you can unofficially help me write this story. (please don't kill me)**

**Option 1: They meet in school. Pretty strait forward, right? But not the way I'd do it:)**

**Option 2: They meet in public via Calvin totally embarrassing himself. A little trickier but it would probably be a longer chapter.**

**Option3: They meet at the apartments. This approach has its benefits but would diffidently be the shortest.**

**So please vote and not be too ticked at me, I just started school and I already feel my brain frying. And voting ends on the 9th of this month. So then new chapter will be written and posted on either the 10th or 11th if nothing bad happens.**


	8. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I love love love your support and the votes(9 reviews for one un-chapter)! You sure know how to make a girl feel special:) And as a reward for your kind words I decided that I'd take the extra time to write you all something. I really want you to know how good your reviews make me feel. If there was any delay it might be because of this but I just wanted you guys to feel the love.**

**MyFallenAngel13: You were the first to leave me a comment and I think I already told everyone about my happy dance:) I really don't think I'd still be writing this if not for you. Thanks! **

**Katie1302: I think you've reviewed almost every one of my chapters, AKA your totally awesome! Thanks to you my ego no longer looks like a shriveled flower. And I really appreciate your input, though I'm still working on making my chapters longer. Hopefully this next chapter will be long enough. **

**FrostoftheNight: I like your ideas and I think it's really nice of a fellow writer to try and help but unfortunately you were out voted 1 to 7 1/2:( sorry buddy... Still though, thank you for everything. **

**born2danceforeve: I always liked your name, lol. And thank you for taking the time to review me. Have I mentioned how big my ego is yet? No? That's okay we'll get there:) **

**YellowHairedMonster: Short, but it made me beam from ear to ear. Thank you, I'm glad that you understood it didn't have to be long to make me feel great. **

**alwaysreading25: A, I love reading probably more than is healthy so I think you and me will get along just fine. B, 25 is my lucky number so stick around I'll need you close by:)**

**bluefire321: I so glad you like it, because I love your pic:) The gender-bender Adventure Time episode is were I got the inspiration for this fanfiction in the first place!**

**jenaca: I swear I'm not being slow on purposeO.o, I'm really glad you like my writing though so enjoy this new chapter:)**

**XX-Fire-Girl-XX: Thank you for giving me a shot, and I'm really glad I could deliver. Did you know you were the first to vote? It's true, you got back to me so quick I almost didn't realize you'd left a second review. Picture waking up the day after Christmas and realizing that all the gifts that got forgotten behind the tree are for you. It's a good feeling.**

**Evangeline the Gothic Angel: Cool name. I am here to grant thy wish, Option 2 it is! 7 and a half agreed with your excellent judgment.**

**Lily: I'm stoked you like the concept of my story:) I promise to do my best to make you laugh, cry, blush, and say "awwwwww" aloud at a completely inappropriate time and place.**

**Jayfire: Jeez how come all my reviews took the cool names? Not fair dude, not fair:) and don't worry you vote got in just fine, and thank you.**

**Jessibarrios: Thank you SO much, I wasn't sure if I was pulling it off so I'm really happy you think I did:) And yes, I counted your vote as well. Let no man(or woman) be left behind!**

**Now on with the story (that I'm a day late foro_o)!**

There was a long and awkward moment when I ran into Annette in the hall, apparently she was on her way down stairs to stop me from finding exactly what I had found. We just stood there in the hall, both of us disturbed and unsettled.

"Soooo, you know I'm not doing those chores right...?" I said after a few more seconds had past.

She didn't meet my eyes, "Uh, yes...And no one is contacting your mother ...right...?" She asked hesitantly. I wanted to retch at the thought of Annette's car, no way was I going to describe the rated R horror to my Mother. Talk about a dirty phone call...

Ugh! I think I just vomited in my mouth! No, I'm okay. I'm fine, just fine.

"Right." Another few seconds, maybe a minute.

"I, um, think I'll go get us some pizza for dinner." She mumbled moving in a circle around me and heading for the parking.

I couldn't get back to my room fast enough.

Around the corner of the far side of the hall, hiding on the stairs that lead down a floor where two vastly different girls. They waited in absolute stillness until they heard the sound of a door falling shut. The smaller and younger of the two turned to her older sister.

"Told you he was a cutie." She giggled. Dalia scowled at Selena, they weren't here to check out the guy's butt for heaven's sake!

"You should have heard him in the garage, he's got this adorable little stutter-"

"Sel, focus!" Dalia cut off her triad before it could gain momentum."You really want to get cozy with this guy? You know what we have to do. Besides, there is a whole school of 'cuties' for you to wrap around your finger."

Selena's face fell, "Jeez you're cold." she muttered, knowing full well that Dalia could hear her as clearly as if she had screamed. If Dalia was hurt by this remark she did not show it. "Let's go to bed, some of us don't get to sleep in tomorrow like others."

A silent dinner and peaceful night later I was sitting on the edge of my bed wondering what to do with myself. I could call my Uncle like I'd promised Tony. But how do you explain to a licensed doctor(one who has know you your whole life) that you fell into a mini-coma for no apparent reason?

No, that one was staying buried.

I could read, but I didn't have anything on my shelf that I hadn't already read three times. Computer was out to, I'd lent my laptop to Tony so he could get his report done. That only left the simplest and best option.

I guess you'd call me a nerd, geek, newbie artist, or whatever but I love -really love- Photography. Yeah, yeah I've been called gay before. Get in line.

I plucked up my Canon PowerShot SX40 HS from its place on my side table, it's a beauty. The smile I'd been missing since yesterday spreads itself across my face. Me thinks a trip to the park is called for.

Dalia waited in the exact place she had been in the night before, cleaning under her nails to make sure there was no dirt and waiting to begin stalking for the first time ever. Not that she didn't already feel like a creeper for spending her entire weekend morning outside this guy's apartment but it couldn't be helped. Work sucks, that's just life.

The sound of his door swinging open. Footsteps moving in the opposite direction to the elevators. Still she waited a moment longer, then turned on her heel and took the stairs at a jog.

It was beautiful outside, warm and sunny with big puffy clouds floating lazily in a pleasant breeze. But somehow I felt as if I were walking through a grave yard at midnight, a sensation of foreboding in my stomach had me looking over my shoulder now and then. I stopped at a busy intersection leaning against the pedestrian sigh until the cross now symbol appeared.

When someone caught my eye. Across the rode there was the Saint Angelo Retirement Center. And standing on the side walk a brittle looking ancient woman was waving to me with a smile on her wrinkled old face. Well that put the wind back in my sails. I waved back to her smiling. What a nice old lady.

**Okay, I'm late again I know I know. Don't worry this is only part one but I need to get off the computer and I didn't want to go another day without posting. I'll have part two up soon, promise!**


	9. Chapter 10

**I think we can all agree that I shouldn't make any more time promises:( I'm really, really sorry...**

**"Thank you"s go out to** **MyFallenAngel13, Katie1302, FrostoftheNight( yes, you are right:)), born2danceforeve (I haven't been on in so long but I'll get around to it when I can), YellowHairedMonster (Did you change your name to Loki's- Marauder?), alwaysreading25, bluefire321, jenaca, XX-Fire-Girl-XX(Yeah I like him too, lol. I wanted him to be funny and I'm glad you think so, I'm not very funny myself so it's a little tricky sometimes), Evangeline the Gothic Angel, Lily, Jayfire(Dead lady indeed, and I like creative names. I think that no matter how much inspiration you get it comes out unique when you add a little 'you' to it), Jessibarrios, ****horsecrazy12 (My younger half sister would be jealous of your name, she loves horses:)),and alibella (Welcome to the party:) thank you so much for your kind words, they mean a lot.)**

**Now on with the show, if anyone is still reading this.  
*cricket noises in the background***

**Hello...?...ECHO! -o!-o!-o!... Darn it:'(**

When Dalia Souza had woken up that morning she as cranky to say the least. If the random pains in her joints and the odd feeling muscle spasms weren't enough, the nightmares of her mother certainly was. It was always the same one to, her mother screaming for help in another room while Dalia was trapped in a foul smelling cage that was much too small for her. All around her dark figures approached her cage with needles and scanners and operation tools in their hands saying that it was her turn while her mother's cries suddenly stopped.

Even walking down the sidewalk in the warm early autumn sun didn't stop her from shivering at the thought of it. It was all the push she needed not to just turn around and go back to the apartment and simply forget about the poor boy she was trailing. Because she knew she couldn't. Not if she wanted her family back.

It wasn't hard ether, Dalia admitted he was more vigilant than she would have given him credit for, but he had such a specific scent about him that she could walk a good two blocks behind him without losing his path. It was like fresh cut apples, and the clean smell of a grassy field. It sure wasn't the worst thing to spend all day following...

By the time I'd reached my favorite park in town I'd almost kicked the feeling of dread that had chased me here, instead though, I now had the sneaking suspicion someone was following me. _Dude, your being nuts. Leave the crazy voodoo crap to Tony._ I scolded myself.

The Lion's Gate Park was mostly a open sand lot with a few concrete picnic tables here and there and a rusty kids jungle gym in the middle, so a lot of people would think this was the last place to go for good photos. But I digress, with the historic looking brick buildings surrounding it Lion's Gate was an apocalyptic beauty. Sad, but captivating. Or so I felt.

I spent a good ten minutes just walking around, looking for the best angle when I spotted her...

Leaning on a far building was a dark haired girl. She was facing the road apparently watching the cars go by, maybe waiting for a ride? Her hair was blowing into her face with the wind and she was dressed in tired looking baggy clothes. From what I could see of her face she had a severe expression, like she had seen things she didn't want to remember. I raised my camera, _Snap!_ Still she didn't notice me, so I took another just to be safe. I looked at the photo, it was crisp and full to bursting with color. Beautiful.

Satisfied, I started in her direction. I couldn't keep the photo of her without her knowing I'd taken it after all. But as I was walking to her I reached out to slid my hand along the smooth top of a concrete table.

It was a huge mistake.

It felt like someone had taken a bat to the back of my head. I stumbled, my hand not moving from its place. Like it had been glued there. Nauseous, I sat down with my eyes shut tight.

There was a horrible feeling coursing through my veins. Anger, so much anger, and fear. _Snap!_

For a moment I had a picture in my mind's eye. A shallow eyed man in his early twenties, tall with buzz cut dark hair, and a pistol in his shaking hand.

"Hey! Are you alright?! Hey!" A girls voice called. But I could hardly hear her over the sound of screaming. _Snap!_ I could see the park like it had been a long time ago, full of green grass and smiling families. _Snap!_ People where running in every direction, the man had his pistol raised, dark fear in his maddened eyes. _Snap!_

"HEY!" The girl screamed at me, and finally I looked up at her my had now from the spot it had been stuck. She looked alarmed, "Are you alright, kid?" I would have laughed at this chick calling me kid normally, she looked about as old as I was. But instead I took a single moment to register the intense green of her eyes...Before losing my breakfast all over her shoes.

She jumped back with a disgusted yelp while I sank to my feet, and promptly passed out...


	10. Chapter 11

**I MISSED YOU GUYS! I'm so sorry this has taken as long as it has, I've been working on my own novel, helping a friend, and posting a new story. Check that one out would you? It's called Enchanted and even though there's not much yet I think it's pretty descriptive :) Oh, and look at Fallen Star to, that one is great and written by a very good friend of mine.**

**As always, I love getting reviews so here is a shout out to you lovely reviewers. THANK YOU'S TO: randomGUEST, Katie1302, FrostoftheNight, born2danceforeve, Loki's-Marauder, MyFallenAngle13, alwaysreading25, bluefire321, jenaca, XX-Fire-Girl-XX, Evangeline the Gothic Angle, Lily, Jayfire, Jessibarrios, horsecrazy12, alibella, D, EiramEnnaAizirtap, AND Zombie Thorn.**

**I'll respond to your reviews next time, cross-my-heart-and-hope-for-a-painless-death. But I reckon you've waited for too long as is :( sorry**

**Now, on with the show!**

From the moment I woke up I knew three things.

One: I was hungry.

Two: The reason I was so hungry was probably going to kill me if they ever let me out of the insane asylum.

And three: I was in a hospital. Good, the men in white wouldn't have to cart me far then.

I knew where I was before I even opened my eyes, that musky sterile smell was unmistakable. And so was the voice telling me my lazy teenage butt better get up before it had a good reason to be in a coma.

"What happened?" I asked my Uncle Lloyd with a scratchy voice, peeling my eyes open.

"We're not sure yet, still waiting for the tests to come back from the lab." Uncle Lloyd said in an efficient sort of voice.

Everything about my Uncle was efficient, his cloths and med jacket, his blond hair-cut, his calculating expression and eyes , even the scratch-scratch-scratch of his writing as he jotted down something on a clip board. You would think that might make him intimidating, but really he was one of the few people who I didn't stutter endlessly at when I talked. Which is just as well, I don't think he would have the time for it.

"What time is it?" I only asked because the room I was in didn't have windows.

He pulled out his cell. "Quarter to nine." Then frowned at me over his reading glasses. "And that was my line by the way."

"'What time is it'?" I asked again with a look of my own.

"No, 'What happened?'"

"Oh," I said stupidly, I wondered if the nurses slipped me something. I felt foggy. "Honestly, I don't really know."

Uncle Lloyd continued to frown at me, like he was waiting for me to tell him about some magic mushrooms I'd picked up and decided might taste good in my cereal that morning.

"Calvin, I need you to answer my next question with complete truthfulness, okay?" I nodded. Yup, he definitely thought I was hitting the happy grass. "Have you been having nightmares recently?"

I jumped, that wasn't what I'd expected. How did he know? Apparently looking started was a good way of giving myself away (who would have guessed?) because he nodded for me.

"That's what I thought." He sighed, and sat down heavily on a chair near the bed I was in.

"Uh, if I may, how did you know?" I asked after a moment.

"Your father had episodes like this when he was your age." Was the sad reply. I sobered even further. Seven years after his death and it was still painful to think about him. "I had hoped you wouldn't inherit it but you're so much like him, I guess it was a fools wish."

"Is it a... disease?" I asked nervously.

"NO!" I jumped again, startled while my Uncle looked shocked with himself. "I- I mean no, no it's not that. Uh..." I could count on one hand how many times I'd seen Uncle Lloyd appear unsure of himself, this was one of those times. the seconds of silence stretched out.

"I have something for you." he said suddenly.

He reached into his white med jacket and pulled out a small, old, lumpy envelope and passed it to me.

I turned it over in my hands but it was unmarked, "It was left to me after Henry passed away. But now that your old enough to take care of it responsibly, it's better you have it than me."

I flicked my eyes up to meet his gaze for a moment, understanding passing between us, before slowly peeling the seal off and tipping the contents onto my lap.

It was a old golden pocket watch and chain, engraved with symbols I didn't recognize at all.

"It's been in the family for generations, I give to you under the strictest confidence." He said seriously.

But I hardly heard him, as I held it in my hand I swear I could feel it beating slowly, like a heart.

* * *

If there was one thing Dalia couldn't stand it was loud high pitched noises. They made her ears ring, her head feel like it would explode, and gave her the strong urge to howl. Something she didn't appreciate.

Still, when the paramedics asked if she wanted to come to the hospital with them (they probably though he was her boyfriend or something) in the back of the ambulance, she had had a crazy moment of actually considering it. She couldn't help it! He just looked so weak and pale and vulnerable. But in the end she had said no. Now she was with Selena, regretting it for one reason above all others.

Sel had taken her shopping.

At first it had been mandatory, she needed new shoes (ugh...) and a swim suit for school. It was a Rockwell High requirement to pass at least a semester of swimming classes. But soon it had turned to winter wear (It will be snowing before you know it, Dal. Let's get while the getting's good), then to the clearance sell (Why not get a good bargain?), and then... well, you get the picture. And as Dalia collapsed into her bed she made a silent promise to herself that if it ever came between earsplitting sirens or spending the afternoon in the mall again, she would make a wiser decision.


	11. Chapter 12

**Hey all I'm back:D! I know you're all in shock that it hasn't taken a month this time but I think you'll forgive me, lol. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, they make me so happy, and to everyone who checked out my new story and Fallen Star by Zombie Thorn. As promised I've left the newest reviewers responses, they are next to your names below in between the brackets[ ].**

**THANK YOU'S TO: randomGUEST, Katie1302, FrostoftheNight [No there is no Lyle House in my fic, sorry. It just wouldn't fit with what I have planed and don't worry I love your questions it means you're interested in my story:)], born2danceforeve[LOL, your great you know that? Thank you for your continued support. Here's the next chapter], Loki's-Marauder, MyFallenAngle13, alwaysreading25, bluefire321, jenaca, XX-Fire-Girl-XX, Evangeline the Gothic Angle, Lily, Jayfire[ For the record I love how supportive you are, thank you so much my friend], Jessibarrios, horsecrazy12, alibella, D, EiramEnnaAizirtap, AND Zombie Thorn[Thank you so, so much. You know you're the best friend ever right? You keep me writing, keep me thinking and I couldn't be prouder of you and your success] .**

**Now, enjoy the show! And don't forget to review, the moment I see it hit 50 I'll work on the next chapter even if I'm in school!**

* * *

The next day my test results came back clean, I was fit as a fiddle. But as I walked out to the parking lot with Uncle Lloyd I had yet to rid myself of that foggy brained feeling. Not to mention the pocket watch was still beating away in my hand. I couldn't stop fidgeting with it. The heirloom had long ago stopped telling time according to my Uncle, but then again, he insisted that it was a perfectly normal watch (creepy inscriptions aside),when I just knew there was something off about it. And if I wasn't mistaken the small beats were becoming less and less spaced.

I really didn't like that, it was as if I was carrying a bomb.

"Am I in the clear for school Monday then, Doc?" I asked as we cruised down 5th.

He said I could on one condition. "You have to swear you'll keep the watch with you. At all times. Is that understood?" I frowned at him, what was the point of wearing a watch that didn't work? Wouldn't it be safer to keep the antic at home? But if you want to haggle with my Uncle you needed to do it his way: efficiently.

"Sure. I'll, uh put it in my locker or something." I said easily.

"No, you are to keep it on you. Within hands reach." he deadpanned.

"Oooookay..." I agreed, mystified.

"Swear to me Calvin." He insisted heatedly. I held my hands up in surrender, freaked by the turn in his mood. "I swear, I swear."

He nodded curtly and asked if I was hungry. I asked him if people had bad reactions to arsenic. We got McDonalds and he didn't laugh.

Jeez, take a joke.

* * *

Dalia may not have been going to Rockwell very long but for someone as smart as her it didn't take long to learn the ins and outs of. Some that she discovered on her first day, last Friday, were relatively standard.

You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of gym. You have the right to a click, if you do not have a click you will be assigned a click against your will. And so on, and so forth.

A few more rules that she learned in the short span of that Monday morning were these:

1: Do not go through the west wing doors, the quote-unquote "Bottle Neck" unless you want to get to second base with an unfamiliar freshman who didn't know any better ether.

2: Avoid the snack machines at all costs, the fountains and bathrooms are no safer.

3: Never, under any circumstance, tell a friend your locker combo. Lean in close to you locker to hide your combo from prying eyes. And be sure you locker has been successfully closed before leaving it.

4: If faced with the threat of the office ladies wrath locate the nearest, safest exit and vacate the area immediately. Do not go back for anything, friends, valuables, and/or innocent bystanders.

It had been a busy morning to say the least. But of course Selena had had none of that, she had all ready made friends who swooped in on them in the parking lot and swept her along with them to relative safety.

She had the nerve to show up to class looking well rested and happy. Dalia, who had been here already for ten minutes scowled at her as she plopped into a seat beside her. "Hey Dal, how was your morning?"

"Fantastic." she said flatly.

"Well okay then, Ms. Debby Downer. -" She said, but Dalia had already tuned her out. Selena was nice and sweet, and a wonderful sister but as Dalia hardly spoke herself. She could hardly be expected to hang on her every word.

I was late, very very late. I cursed under my breath as I raced through the nearly abandoned halls of Rockwell High, skited around a corner and continued onward to Mr. Mod's math class.

* * *

I yanked the door open wide after catching my breath for a second. "Decided to join us did you, Mr. Saunders?" The old man asked tersely.

"I'm s-sorry Mr. Mod. I-it won't happen a-again, sir." I stuttered.

"Take a seat then, Calvin."

"Yeah, over here!" A girls voice broke in over the snickering of my amused classmates.

I snapped my head in the direction of that familiar voice, my jaw falling open at the sight of not one, but two girls that I'd known for no longer than maybe a minute total.

Selena patted a seat next to her happily, and sitting next to her was the girl from the park. The girl I'd ralphed on.

Because you know, that's just my luck.


	12. Chapter 13

**I thought about telling you guys that I had a terminal illness that was miraculously cured and that because I was now YOLO-ing 24/7 I hadn't had any time to update, the truth is that I just had a huge writer block on this and my other fanfiction Enchanted. Sorry about that. And I also got lazy…**

**So if anyone out there is still waiting for updates on this I just want to say thank you. Shout outs go to- randomGUEST, Katie1302, FrostoftheNight, born2danceforeve, Loki's-Marauder, MyFallenAngle13, alwaysreading25, bluefire321, jenaca, XX-Fire-Girl-XX, Evangeline the Gothic Angle, Lily, Jayfire, horsecrazy12, alibella, D, EiramEnnaAizirtap, Zombie Thorn, and Turtlegirl15**

**Now, on with the show!**

I had to be dreaming, there was no way I could have done anything bad enough to deserve this punishment. I mean, come on! As if I wasn't socially awkward already. But if Selena could read the look of horror on my face then she obviously didn't have any pity, her small hand beckoned me to the only seat near her and the dark haired girl. After coming to the quick conclusion that there was no way to get out of this without offending her I make my way over. Bracing myself for the glare the girl was sure to send my way.

But there was no preparing for that sharp forest green gaze.

I actually felt my knees go weak, Both out of nerves and out of ...well I couldn't tell you if I tried. it was a strange nameless something that rushed into me from head to toe. I tore my eyes away and glued them to the floor.

"I was wondering when I was gonna see you." Selena giggled at me from my right.

"Um...y-yeah." I stuttered as I took my seat.

"Alright now that's enough excitement kids, this is a math class for heaven's sake. It's my job to make you all miserable and I intend to do it right." Mr. Mod said with good humor. Despite his joke though he kept his promise. Not only did we go over the same review questions over and over but he kept breaking his chalk into smaller and smaller pieces that squeaked painfully on the board.

Just as I was about to scream something poked me in the side, something that crinkled. A note. I took it without looking, but I knew it was from the dark haired girl. I waited until Mr. Mod was distracted with his chalk again before opening it.

_You owe me for the shoes- Dalia_

I let my head smack the top of my desk in the quick attempt to hide my face and the blush that was staining it. What had I expected, for her not to mention the park incident? Like she was gonna be all "_oh people puke on me and then pass out all the time, don't worry about it." _Yeah, right.

I waited a few more moments before jotting down a response.

_I'm so sorry about that, I'll pay you back tomorrow. How much?- Calvin_

I held it out to my left, a hand took it. She replied faster than I had.

_I was joking- Dalia_

Oh...for some reason that surprised me, she hadn't seemed the joking type.

_I am sorry, and I really should pay for the shoes...-Calvin_

_It's fine, are you alright? You were still out cold when the medics showed up.- Dalia_

Before I could pass the note back the bell rung, and both girls turned to me. "Well I see you two have introduced yourselves, Calvin this is my big sister. And ignore her is she needles you about the shoes." Selena laughed. I couldn't help but blanch at that. Not only did they look nothing alike but that mean that Selena knew all about what had happened this weekend . "I'm adopted," Dalia said, mistaking my discomfort for shock.

"Oh, umm-well...thanks, you kn-know for calling the h-hospital." I said. But Dalia was very distracting. I hadn't really looked at her before, aside from her eyes. She had sharp features and full, berry colored lips and stood at the exact same height as me. Her clothes were loose fitting and black for the most part. And whereas Selena stood with her weight on one foot, relaxed and leaning on a desk as students filed out lazily Dalia stood perfectly strait, with an air of silent brooding about her. She was nothing at all like your typical high school girl.

"I told you, it's fine." Even her voice was different than I was used to, it was rich as dark honey and hard in a commanding sort of way, revealing very little about her emotions.

"So what do you have next Cal?" Selena asked, leaning forward and standing close.

I resisted the compulsion to shake my head in order to clear it, "Ah, s-swim class."

Selena looked disappointed, "Oh, I don't have it till the end of the day. Poo."

"We can walk together then, I have swimming next to." Dalia said. Her tone didn't make it a request, neither did her eyes.

"Uh, um s-sure. Uh, its-s on the o-other side of c-campus." I stuttered.

"Let's go then, " she said shortly, "I'll see you at lunch Sel."

"I have to go this way to, stop trying to get rid of me so fast sis." Selena laughed.

As it turned out though her next class, Art 1, was just at the end of the hall. And the tree of us walked there in awkward silence.

"What are you doing for lunch by the way, Cal?" She said as she came to a stop outside the door.

"Oh I eat with T-tony normally b-but I don't think he's here today ."

"Tony? I think I know him, does he have a graphics class 5th period?" she said with her head cocked cutely to one side.

"I think so." I said. She smiled at me.

"Well you should come eat With us, Right Dali?" She asked.

I looked over at Dalia but she was scowling at her sister, after a silent argument between them that had me squirming she mumbled "Sure." gruffly.

"I d-don't want to be a problem." I said, flustered.

"Oh your no problem at all, I'll see you two later then." Selena said cheerily, walking into her class and leaving me alone with Dalia.

**I know your all probably sick of me but please leave a review, I love every single one of them no matter how short.**


End file.
